2011
Events explodes, killing Viv Hope and Terry Woods.]] *4th January - Val Pollard forces Michael Feldmann to accept the fact that Eric Pollard did not kill his mother during the plane crash in 1993. Michael ends his feud with Eric and leaves the village. (Final appearance of the character) *5th January - Nikhil Sharma proposes to Maisie Wylde. *6th January - Maisie accepts Nikhil's proposal. Lisa Dingle is raped by Derek Benrose when the two do overtime alone in the factory. *7th January - Lisa confesses to Debbie Dingle she was raped, but refuses to say who her attacker is. *11th January - Maisie breaks off her engagement to Nikhil. *12th January - Maisie and Will Wylde leave the village. (Final appearance of both characters) *13th January - Nick Henshall, suffering from hero syndrome, sets fire to Victoria Cottage. However, Henshall sneaks away when he is nearly caught by Carl King. Victoria Cottage's occupants Chas Dingle, Gennie Walker and Katie Sugden are rescued by Carl and Andy Sugden. The fire travels down the maisonettes and to the shop. Terry Woods and Bob Hope go in to save Bob's wife Viv and their twins. Bob rescues the twins but the as the firefighters prepare to save Viv and Terry, the shop explodes, killing Viv and Terry. (Final appearance of the characters) *20th January - Terry's funeral takes place. *24th January - Carl King is arrested for breach of the peace after he drunkenly pushes Nick Henshall. *3rd February - Brenda Walker drives her car into Andy Sugden's caravan at speed with Andy inside it. *14th February - Doug Potts leaves the village to give his relationship with ex-wife Hilary another go. (Last appearance of the character until 2014) *16th February - Katie Sugden is held hostage by Henshall. She also realises that he robbed her house and started the fire that killed Viv and Terry. *17th February - Henshall commits suicide by shooting himself. (Final appearance of the character) *18th February - Jimmy King meets his ex-fiancee Kelly Windsor in Peterborough. An argument between the two ensues and Kelly hits Jimmy with a torch, knocking him out. (First appearance of Kelly Windsor since 2007) *24th February - Lisa reveals to her cousin Lizzie Lakely and the other factory girls that Derek raped her. Later, she tells her husband Zak about her rape. *25th February - Lisa reports Derek to the police for rape. *2nd March - Carl and his sister-in-law Nicola are told that the missing Jimmy is being treated in a hospital in Nottingham. *3rd March - Carl and Nicola are shocked to discover that Jimmy has amnesia. First appearance of Cameron Murray. *10th March - In a fit of rage, Cain holds a pillow over Charity's face but manages to stop himself. *24th March - Faye Lamb leaves the village to live in San Francisco. (Final appearance of the character) *28th March - Kelly tells Jimmy that he is the father of her son Elliot. *30th March - Alicia robs Leyla's shop. *12th April - Alex Moss arrives in Emmerdale to begin working for John. (First appearance of the character) *13th April - Alicia confesses to Leyla that she robbed her shop multiple times. Leyla snaps at her and tells her to leave the village. *15th April - Jackson is rushed to hospital when he starts choking. Aaron and Jackson's parents are then told that he has a chest infection. *21st April - Cain Dingle and Ryan Lamb steal Jai Sharma's car. They are caught by Charity who calls the police, and the pair are arrested. *26th April - Ryan leaves the village. (Final appearance of the character) *4th May - Derek is found not guilty of raping Lisa, but guilty of raping Claire Aston. *27th May - Kelly leaves the village with her son Elliot after unsuccessfully convincing Jimmy to leave with her. (Final appearance of Kelly Windsor and last appearance of Elliot Windsor until 2012) *30th May - A fight between Aaron Livesy and Adam Barton leads to a heavily pregnant Rhona Goskirk to fall over, causing her to go into labour. *31st May - Rhona gives birth to a son. *6th June - Jackson tells Hazel and Aaron that he doesn't want to live anymore. *7th June - Jackson dies in a suicide assisted by his partner Aaron Livesy. *8th June - Hazel is arrested on suspicion of murdering her son Jackson. *9th June - David proposes to Leyla, however she pulls him back up and proposes herself. He accepts. *23rd June - Aaron is charged for the murder of Jackson. Debbie Dingle discovers she has lost her baby. Jude Watson arrives in the village to conduct Jackson's funeral. (First appearance of the character) *24th June - Jackson's funeral takes place. *19th July - Rachel Breckle confronts Sam Dingle over his son Samson bullying her niece Amelia Spencer. (First appearances of Rachel and Amelia) *25th July - Aaron's trial begins. *28th July - Aaron is found not guilty for the murder of Jackson. Amy burgles the B&B. Scarlett Nicholls decides to move to Mexico (Last appearance of the character until 2012). *2nd August - Eve Jenson leaves the village to live with Scarlett in Mexico. (Final appearance of the character) *5th August - Leyla Harding leaves the village after being forced to choose between her boyfriend David Metcalfe and her son Jacob Gallagher. (Last appearance of the character until 2013) *9th August - Aaron breaks into Mill Cottage and smashes it up. *10th August - First appearance of Sean Spencer. *11th August - Aaron and his mother Chas Dingle are involved in a car accident when Aaron speeds down a road and the car swerves into a ditch. In the aftermath, Aaron's uncle Cain sacks him. *16th August - Amy discovers she is pregnant. *17th August - In Emmerdale's 6,000th episode, Amy tells Cain that she's pregnant with his baby. Roz Fielding leaves the village. (Last appearance of the character until 2012) *25th August - Ella Hart reveals to her ex-husband Declan Macey that Jai Sharma is her daughter Mia's real father before leave the village to live in Singapore (Final appearance of the character) *31st August - Mia and her grandfather Dermot leave the village together. (Final appearance of the characters) *1st September - Charity proposes to Jai but he declines. However, later on, they start talking and Charity proposes again, and Jai accepts. *15th September - Aaron collapses from exhaustion when chasing Sean Spencer after Sean steals money from the garage. *29th September - Chas discovers her son Aaron had been self-harming after finding blood on Aaron's shirt. *5th October - Andy Sugden and Debbie are informed their daughter Sarah has a rare genetic disorder. *17th October - First appearance of Ali Spencer. Cain punches Zak, and after making a snide remark about Lisa's rape, she slaps Cain. *18th October - Leo's christening takes place. Debbie disowns Cain after discovering he punched Zak. *20th October - First appearance of Ruby Haswell. Amelia is nearly run over by Carl, but Sam saves her in the nick of time. *3rd November - First appearances of Georgia and Rishi Sharma. Priya Sharma returns to the village with them. (First appearance of the character since 2010) *8th November - Declan is told that Mia has been killed in a car accident. *9th November - Declan identifies Mia's body. First appearance of Dan Spencer. *10th November - Cain tells John Barton that he has been having an affair with John's wife Moira. John is disbelieving, until Moira confirms it when he goes to confront her. *14th November - Mia's funeral takes place. *24th November - Rishi is left with a broken arm after crashing when one of the wheels comes off his car. *29th November - Declan proposes to Katie. *30th November - Amy goes into labour. Jai is arrested for assaulting his sister Priya. *1st December - Amy secretly gives birth to a baby in the cemetery. Terrified that the infant is dead, she wraps it up in her coat and places the bundle in the phone box and flees. Hazel later discovers the baby lying in there. Amy's foster parents Eric and Val are shocked when they are told about Amy's baby, not even knowing she was pregnant. *8th December - Cain is arrested for threatening the Sharmas. He is released, and later, Cain is attacked and left for dead by a mystery assailant. He is found unconscious by Jai and Cameron. *9th December - Cain is admitted to hospital. Charity Tate and Jai are arrested for attempted murder. *12th December - John is arrested by DI Fletcher for the attempted murder of Cain. *15th December - Cain wakes up from his coma. *22nd December - Ashley and Laurel renew their vowels. *25th December - Amy gives her son up for adoption. *28th December - Jai is arrested for theft and the attempted murder of Cain. He is later charged. *29th December - Charity confesses that she left Cain for dead, leaving Cain, Debbie, Chas and Aaron disgusted. Real life events *2nd February - Emmerdale wins 'Best Soap or Continuing Drama' at the Broadcast Awards. *11th April - Stuart Blackburn replaces Gavin Blyth as the producer of the show, due to the latter's death five months earlier. *14th May - Danny Miller wins 'Best Actor' and Gavin Blyth receives a 'Special Achievement Award' at The British Soap Awards. *30th May - Emmerdale introduces a new title sequence and theme tune. *17th August - Emmerdale's 6000th episode airs. See also *Emmerdale in 2011 *Category:2011 episodes External links *2011 at Wikipedia Category:2011